


Rock in the Storm

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: When Prowl gets captured by the Decepticons, Jazz goes to the rescue. Giving the two a chance to finally admit their feelings for each other.





	1. Jazz to the Rescue

Optimus walked into the conference room surveying the group an empty chair for a missing comrade and team member, which brought him to his friends worried face and was that the sound of tapping pedes? Not any sort of tune. Jazz was anxious to be gone from the room and base. Off to rescue his beloved.

::Calm down Jazz, before I have Ratchet sedate you,:: Optimus said letting both medic and spec ops officer hear the comm. 

Jazz looked at Ratchet first who gave a smile of sorts and a nod. Then Jazz looked at Optimus. ::can't help it. You know how he can be at times. And I love him. You'd do the same probably if it were Dragonfly.::

“No, we wouldn't let him go off to rescue her. We'd send others,” Ratchet said aloud as if to include the rest of the group. 

“It is Prowl they got though,” Ironhide said, thoughtfully. “He knows all our tactics.... how we work... They know ‘e’s important to us... an’ to Jazz.”

“Yes and Jazz’s team usually does the rescuing with their knowledge and expertise,” Optimus said moving to sit down next to his friend and hold his hand to support him.

“‘e’s too close to Prowl, Optimus. Figure ‘e should sit this one out an’ leave it to spec ops,” Ironhide said.

“Would they know how to calm him down?” Jazz countered. “No.”

“An’ could you be counted on ta not jus’ run in ahead o’ the team an’ not break protocols ta rescue yer mate?” Ironhide asked.

Jazz paused to think on that. “Yeah I could,” he said. He might have to tamp down with some more will power but he could do it.

Ironhide sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Jazz, not believing him.

Jazz just looked away he was not going to be drawn into an argument with Hide now. Prowl needed him.

“Ah stand by what ah said before, Optimus... We wouldn’t let yah rescue Dragonfly alone were she captured – Primus forbid that should happen – an’ we shouldn’a let Jazz run in blind either,” Ironhide said.

Optimus looked at Jazz who was pleading with his smile and visor. “Hide would just distract the blundering in, and I know my way around where they would take him,” Jazz said. “I can let my team lead but I still need to go with them. Prowl's panicked would slow them down.”

“If necessary, we’d knock ‘im out and yer blundering security officer could simply carry ‘im back ta base,” Ironhide countered.

Optimus sighed. Jazz had tried to avoid it but now he had to speak up. He looked at Jazz thinking. “Perhaps go ahead and take Ironhide to keep you from rushing in,” he said.

Jazz frowned at his old friend. Just standing up and leaving. “I'm going now and alone,” he said. “Can try to stop me but you won't be able to.”

Ironhide stood up, moving to block the entrance.

“Sorry but you're too big and noisy,” Jazz said and sidestepped around Ironhide, as the big red mech lowered an arm preventing his escape. Jazz ducked, transformed driving to the entrance of the gate.

Ironhide ran after him, transforming and gunning his engine to catch up to the Porsche.

Jazz grumbled hearing Hide not far behind him and proceeded to try and shake the tail.

::We both know where yer headed, Jazz,:: Ironhide said over the comm.

::Fine. But you act like the dumb muscle in there. I know my way around, let me do the talking,:: Jazz said pulling to a stop waiting for Hide.

Ironhide hrrmphed through the comm and pulled up to Jazz, not stopping or slowing down. Jazz continued to just short of the edge of the camp, carefully removing and hiding his Autobot insignia.

Ironhide pulled up, transforming and watching Jazz. He frowned as he dug his fingers under the edge of his own Autobot badge and pulled it off. 

* * *

Prowl lay on the hard table, doorwings pressed uncomfortably flat. It was nothing of course, compared to the chains tightly bound around his limbs and the one busted optic. 

Buster walked around looking at the mech. His orders to get info out of him so he looked for weak or sensitive spots. He picked up a welding laser, turning it up a bit high and went for the chevron, which seemed to be a sensitive spot every time.

Prowl looked up at his captor, his dead optic spitting a few sparks. He kept his mouth in a thin line, so far he hadn’t given the Decepticons any information and he planned to keep it that way.

“How about we make helm not so pointy?” Buster said and started cutting down already trying think where to go next, what would they not think he needed. A hand perhaps, maybe just a digit to start.

Prowl winced as the pain started lancing down from his chevron through his frame. He clenched his hands into fists, arching into the bonds.

“Could stop if ya give me something?” Buster said seeing the grimace. “The autobot communication code maybe.” He knew to at least start kinda small. Prowl tried to turn his helm away from the laser

Buster frowned and moved the laser to the chevron again. He would try it then maybe move onto the finger next, though which one.

Prowl grunted, the acridity of burning metal making its way to his olfactory sensors. He heard a clink as part of the chevron was cut through and fell to the table.

The door to the room swished open and new footsteps echoed. “Have you made any progress with the prisoner, Buster?” he asked

Buster looked up, hiding his fear and awe of Shockwave. “Only just started on him... it’s early,” he said.

“Due to the nature of the prisoner, I am taking over this interrogation,” Shockwave said, walking over to the terminal in the corner and entering data with his hand.

“Alright,” Buster said a little disappointed but leaving slowly to look for some other prisoner.

Shockwave picked up a cable from the table, connecting one end to the back of his helm, “Let us look at what secrets you carry in your helm,” he said, walking over to Prowl with the unconnected end in his hand.

Prowl watched with his one good optic, knowing what that cable meant and frantically tried to put up any spare firewalls.

Shockwave reached under the table and plugged the cable into the back of Prowl’s helm, taking a moment to search for the activation protocols in his helm.

Prowl gave a tiny shiver feeling the Decepticon brushing his processor. 

Shockwave activated the patch and started to examine the firewalls the Autobot had put up. They were significantly advanced, but nothing he couldn’t hack through. He set part of his processor to the task of the firewalls

Prowl went through the small cache of possible false leads to give Shockwave that might buy any possible rescue time as the percentage grew smaller every second… He thought of Jazz and quickly shook it off as he had little to no time but still the mech appeared and he regretted never telling him how he felt


	2. Chapter 2

Ironhide stood looking at the Decepticon base, inspecting it. “How ya wanna do this?” he asked Jazz.

How to make a quick in and out and with Prowl, Jazz thought. Some small prisoner they would let go of easily but Prowl would take some work. He looked at Ironhide watching as he thought. One idea came up then he rejected it. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so rushed and had run over here he could plan and make preparations but this was Prowl a good friend who could be more. Ironhide’s objections had rushed him but the mech was here. He had some help at least. “I'm willing to hear small suggestions.”

“Yah wanna brute force it or all secretive?” Ironhide asked.

“Maybe a little bit of both. You ...we could come in arguing, you distract them and I can maybe scout around and see where he is and what security they have around him first,” Jazz said. 

“Argue with yeh? Think ah can manage that,” Ironhide said with a smirk. “Yah’ll prolly need meh to carry Prowl, yeah?”

“Possibly depending on what shape he's in,” Jazz said. “Could be we knock him out paint him up and assist him off to our next assignment.”he said and smiled, then switched it to a frown. “I said wait for me to order you to fire, bolts for brains.” He walked for the base a quick smile back at Hide.

“Why you....” Ironhide growled, catching onto the game and balled his hands into fists as he charged at Jazz, deliberately missing him.

Jazz chuckled inwardly, it was kinda fun especially with Hide just playing along. “I am the brains, thusly the one in charge of the mission,” he said making a near hit to Hide's cheek.

“Ya couldn’ lead ants to a picnic,” Ironhide growled, catching Jazz’ hand. ::Yelp like ahm crushing yer hand,:: he commed.

Jazz groaned, letting his knees give a little. “You'd step on them,” he got out.

“Enough of this bickering,” a Decepticon said rescuing the hand and separating them.

::Ah’ll create a commotion here, go...:: Ironhide said to Jazz and punched the Decepticon in the face.

Jazz frowned but ran off to see where they had Prowl, checking to see what guards and how many. He finally stopped seeing where there were two mechs outside a room. He quickly walked by with a glance to see who was inside and cringed seeing the top of Shockwave’s blue helm.

He made a round back waiting as if checking the duty roster, grumbling as he walked back. “Just get back from a mission and I have guard duty… No time to recharge or refuel,” he said.

The guards merely smiled glad to be off and left. Jazz took up his position audials open to listening, trying to hide his fear and concern for Prowl.

 

Out in the main lobby, Ironhide had managed to take out several of the big Cons and separate himself from the group, trying to find where Jazz made off to.

 

Inside the lab, Prowl’s limbs twitched under the restraints, his good optic shuttered and his faceplates in a thin line, contorted from the pain of his current situation. The monitor mounted to the wall above Prowl’s helm displayed a large open plaza, ringed with tall crystalline hedges twice the height of an average mech. The scene was a visual representation of the tactician’s mind as he created firewalls and traps to forestall Shockwave’s invasion of his mind. 

Shockwave attacked the firewall, trying to find a way in a weakness, a crack, something. “Continuing this charade is useless, Prowl. You are merely exhausting yourself. I will have your secrets.”

Prowl ignored the taunt and fled through the crystal hedge, tucking his doorwings flat.

Shockwave attacked where Prowl had went in, blowing up the firewalls as he found a weak spot that spread and spread. He sent in the virus as he started searching data for what Megatron wanted.

The plaza and the crystalline hedges on the monitor were exploding, raining down shards that turned into a dizzying rainbow of colors and swirling images as Prowl’s mind was shattering under the attack. 

Jazz’s cool smile changed to a frown and he went to try and disconnect the wires and cable. Shockwave was distracted as Jazz looked at the destruction on the screen and the virus loading. 

“Autobot intruder!” Shockwave shouted, activating his comm

::Now would be a good time to show up, Ironhide. Just follow Shockwave’s voice. I've got to unhook Prowl who will be in no shape to help us,:: Jazz said and fired a blast at Shockwave, not very powerful. He didn't want to hurt Prowl.

Shockwave turned his gun arm to Jazz, powering it up and firing back.

Jazz side-stepped, hoping that Shockwave’s fire might damage some of his computers leaving Prowl alright, now he had unhooked most of the wires.

A red and black pickup truck came barrelling down the corridor and smashing through the door, hitting Shockwave from behind as he transformed to his pedes.

Shockwave turned to see who had hit him from behind firing at the red and black mech.

Prowl moaned on the table, the attack from Jazz having given him time to put together some basic firewalls and reboot his systems. Every system in his frame was sending warnings to his HUD for attention - Prowl dismissed them and booted his optic, letting his helm fall to the side to view the situation.

Jazz went over to see about disconnecting the rest of the cable. “We're here to take you home,” he said not sure if Prowl could hear him. He would feel reassured if a friendly voice talked to him, he thought.

Shockwave sent another urgent request for backup comm, and leveled his blaster once more, this time at Prowl's helm. “Cease or I will fire,” he said, a high-pitched whine coming from his barrel.

Jazz ignored him moving to cut through the chains and pulled Prowl up moving him out of the way. Prowl stumbled on his pedes, trying to make his frame obey his commands to get them out of there.

Ironhide fired at Shockwave. “Come on, sick wave,” he said. ::Get him out of here, I'll be right behind you.::

The Decepticon troopers that Shockwave had ordered several klicks back showed up at the other end of the corridor, grouped together with blasters out and taking shots at the three Autobots.

Shockwave grabbed Ironhide with his good hand and shoved the mech towards the table that Prowl had previously lain on.

“Come on Prowler,” Jazz said firing at the Decepticons as Prowl collapsed to the floor.

Ironhide merely fired up and at Shockwave’s lone optics, blinding the Decepticon. Shockwave cried out in pain and let go of the Autobot.

Two of the Decepticon troopers advanced down the corridor firing at Jazz and Prowl, the remainder providing cover fire.

Jazz fired at the Decepticons. He had so hoped to get out of the base quietly and quickly but he was fluid and flexible. The priority was to get Prowl back to the base, safely.

Ironhide pushed himself up and looked down the corridor where Jazz was, he couldn’t see Prowl at the moment, but the saboteur and the troopers. “Aww, frag me....” he cursed. He charged out of the room, shoving his way past Jazz and taking the troopers’ blasts to his armor as he barrelled through them.

Jazz picked up Prowl following in Ironhide's wake firing a few shots when he had to warn them to back off.

Prowl was murmuring statistics aloud as the virus forced him to compute every variable of any possible action. His battle computer was already offline due to damage, and the virus was creating multiple threads in his main processor.

Jazz tried to ignore Prowl, concentrating on the Decepticon but it was distracting and worrying. “Talk to me Prowl, something other than numbers,” he said firing at another Con.

“Jazz of Polyhex. 8 million vorns old, created on the 5th cycle of the 89th vorn of the reign of Nominus Prime. Former musician. Chief of Autobot special operations and black ops, third in command of the Autobot forces under the command of Optimus Prime,” Prowl said, the virus changing directions and opening a new thread as he accessed Jazz’ file.

“Yeah, know all that. How are you feeling?” Jazz said ducking and sweeping a foot out then pulled Prowl back up with him.

Ironhide had transformed to clear out the last of the troopers in front of him and pulled up beside Jazz. “Put ‘im in my truck bed and cover my aft,” he told Jazz.

Jazz carefully put Prowl in and turned to fire a wide range of shots covering the pair. Prowl grunted as he was put down.

Ironhide started to drive off, “Sorry ‘bout the ride, Prowl. More important tah get ya home safe.”

When they were far enough, Jazz transformed and followed.

Prowl groaned from the back of Ironhide’s truck bed, gripping the edges. The virus inserted into him set his processor whirring as his grip increased, starting to crumple the edges of Ironhide’s bed. He ex-vented harder and faster, until his frame went limp, shutting down into stasis.

Ironhide grunted from the dented panels but kept up his pace towards the Autobot base. ::Autobot base, this is ‘Hide ‘n Jazz, we got Prowl. Have a medic standin’ by fer Prowl.::

Jazz soon caught up to the truck watching out for any Cons that might be following them.

::We’ll have Ratchet ready and waiting,:: Red Alert said and commed the medic. Ratchet grabbed his medkit and the anti gravity unit.

The gates opened as did the door with Ratchet waiting as the two with the one passenger rolled in.

Ironhide rolled to a stop beside Ratchet, transforming to his pedes with Prowl in his arms. “He ain’t doin’ too good doc,” he said, setting the tactician on Ratchet’s anti-grav unit. “Work yer magic.”

Ratchet frowned as he scanned. “Gone into stasis,” he said quietly but Jazz in his base mode frowned hearing it. 

“Looked like shockwave was loading a virus into him as I got there,” he said.

“Well that helps some,” Ratchet said and started pushing towards the medbay a little faster than usual. 

Jazz followed taking one of Prowl's hands. “It will be okay, Ratchet will fix you up,” he said quietly.

Ironhide followed, in case Ratchet would need any assistance. Ratchet smiled thankful for the help very aware how close friends and family were stubborn about staying close yet in his way.

They arrived, Ratchet hooked up Prowl to the computer, setting up the firewalls to protect the base from Shockwave’s virus.

Ironhide stepped forwards, putting a hand on Jazz’ shoulder. “Mech, let’s go grab a cube of energon an’ let Ratchet work. We should also report in tah Optimus.”

“You go, Prowl needs me here. I need to be here,” Jazz said.

“Don't make me ban you from here,” Ratchet mumbled. “Can't have you in the way if I need to get somewhere fast.”

“Yah want Ratchet to fix Prowl, yeah? He don’ like mechs hovering. An’ it wasn’t a suggestion, Jazz,” Ironhide said, using his strength to slowly but steadily pull Jazz away from the berth.

“You'll…” Jazz said.

“I will let you know,” Ratchet said knowing that Jazz needed assurance. “Now go; you could use some rest and refueling it looks like.”

Jazz let Hide escort him out of the medbay. The burly security mech led Jazz down the corridor to Optimus’ office/quarters, rapping on the office door.

“Come in,” Optimus called anxious to see and hear the report since he knew they were back.

Ironhide guided Jazz in, “Take a seat. Ah’ll grab us some energon. Prime, ya need some?” he asked.

“Might be good,” Optimus said watching his friends. Jazz seemed to be in a haze.

::Ya might give ‘im high grade to knock ‘im into recharge....:: lronhide said and left to get energon from the rec room 

Optimus nodded his helm hearing Ironhide. ::I may do that.:: he opened a drawer of his desk, looking one of the few cubes of high grade. “So first how are you, Jazz?”

“I don't know. He's in stasis, Shockwave gave him some virus,” Jazz said, the words came pouring out so fast, Optimus had to think over them to make sense. 

Optimus opened the cube handing it to Jazz who looked at the cube. “Drink, that is an order,” he said. Jazz did it obeying and made a face.

Dragonfly entered the office from the joined quarters, seeing Optimus and Jazz. She walked over to Jazz, touching the mech on his shoulder as she stood beside him. Jazz looked up at his friend with a small smile.

Ironhide returned with a trio of energon cubes stacked into a small pyramid in his hands. He leaned over the desk to let Optimus assist him in unloading them onto the desk. Optimus put the cubes slowly on his desk so Ironhide could sit down.

“He’s okay, right?” Dragonfly asked Jazz, crouching down to be at his level.

“His face is unbalanced, missing an optic, chevron has been cut,” Jazz continued looking at her. “It's gotta hurt.”

“Ahm certain Ratchet’ll fix ‘im. ‘e’s in stasis right now, can’t feel a thing,” Ironhide said.

Jazz looked at the cube of high grade in his hand, optics blinking. He felt warm and tired.

Dragonfly wrapped her arms around Jazz in a hug, kissing his cheek. “He’ll be okay, Jazz...” Jazz gave a weak smile to his friend. “Can I walk you to your room, my friend?” she asked.

“Yeah sure,” Jazz said putting down the half full cube and standing up slowly. Dragonfly stood up, offering him an arm. Jazz took the arm, and Dragonfly led the mech out of the office. ::Did he have high grade, love? He seems a tad wobbly.::

::A bit, Hide's suggestion to put him into recharge,:: Optimus said.

Dragonfly continued to lead Jazz down the corridors to his quarters. Jazz entered his code correctly after two failed tries. Dragonfly smiled and led him inside as the door opened.

Jazz walked over to the berth sitting down.

“Do you need company?” Dragonfly asked.

“Nah, I think I'll just lay down and recharge. Ratchet can wake me if he has news,” Jazz said.

“Recharge well, my friend,” Dragonfly said, exiting the room.

::You too, Dragonfly,:: Jazz said laying down. He took off his visor and curled up with a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wakes up, Shockwaves virus still affecting his processor. But Jazz has a special weapon.

Prowl woke up from stasis, his HUD still displaying a scrolling damage report. He opened his good optic, the room coming into blurry view. This room was bright, like Shockwave’s lab. He tried to move his arm, surprised when he was actually able to lift it as he stared at his hand. 

“Well someone is awake,” Ratchet said. “How are you feeling?”

“Ratchet. Autobot Outpost medical bay....” Prowl mumbled. 

“Must be Shockwave's virus,” Ratchet said. “I'm trying to stop it but it's self replicating.”

“Battle computer enabled, 182 threads each with 50 threads devoted to computation of the optimal refraction and refining ratio of red energon for maximum efficiency with direct uplink to Decepticon engineering communication channel,” Prowl droned as he tried to focus any part of his processor on Ratchet instead of being consumed by the virus. 

“You are safe, can try and take those things down,” Ratchet said trying another attack on the virus. “Jazz was concerned. Ironhide had to escort him out.” The medic turned to watch Prowl, thinking. 

“Jazz....” Prowl repeated. “Jazz safe?” he asked. “Under attack by.... by..... Infil..... inf.... base alone.... Secrets. Secrets.... stolen.... stolenstolenstolen.....”

“Yes, Jazz is safe. Calm down. Ironhide was with him when they went to rescue you,” Ratchet said. “Calm down. Perceptor is working something that might deal with the stolen information.”

“They're watching....” Prowl whispered. 

Ratchet frowned and nodded his helm. He got the message. ::Jack, maybe help Perceptor with that misinformation plan. Prowl said they're watching. My guess is either of the optics.::

“Shall I let Jazz come and visit you now? Just nod or shake your helm.” Ratchet said. “He could sing them to sleep perhaps or drive them crazy with antics.” Heck he might even invite the twins in.

“Jazz...” Prowl repeated. He wasn't sure why he wanted the Polyhexian right now, but his spark thought it seemed an excellent idea. “Guitar....” he said louder. He stood up from the berth and started to walk to the door, trailing medical cables behind him. 

“Prowl get back here,” Ratchet said running after him. “Perhaps I should restrain you so you don't hurt yourself.” He tugged Prowl back toward the berth watching the cables and wires not to trip. ::Jazz come to the medbay….bring a guitar, Prowl is awake. No talk of work.::

Prowl tripped and fell, his balance still off from previous damage to his doorwings, the first thing they damaged when working him for information. He caught himself on hands and knees, flicking his doorwings in agitation and feeling a sharp flash of pain. 

Ratchet helped Prowl up carefully. “Come on let's get you laying down,” he said. “Jazz is on his way with a guitar possibly.”

Jazz came in with an instrument similar to a guitar but from Cybertron. “Hey you're up,” he said smiling and went to hug Prowl.

Prowl hugged Jazz back like a lifeline, resting his helm on the Porsche’s shoulder and ex-venting onto his neck cables.

Jazz put down the guitar, checking Prowl over a little bit surprised by the hug but happy.

::He said they're watching so nothing about work or the base,:: Ratchet said as Jazz helped him get Prowl back to the medberth. :: sing to him, talk to him, joke with him, whatever.::

“Shoulda let Shockwave shoot me....” Prowl said quietly. 

“Oh now you criticize me,” Jazz said earning a glare from Ratchet.

“Jazz wouldn't let that happen, he cares about his good friend,” Ratchet mumbled checking the cables again. “Now I'm going to restrain you so you can't get out. Try again and I will either put you in isolation or a brig cell.”

Prowl looked positively frightened when Ratchet mentioned restraints, it reminded him of Shockwave’s lab. Doorwings scraped against the berth and he looked ready to bolt again. 

“Calm down,” Jazz said. “You're safe here. It would only be for your health and safety.” He squeezed a hand as Ratchet restrained him.

Prowl tried to sit up before his upper half was restrained. “Jazz, I love you! Please don't leave me!” he blurted out with one wide light blue optic only for the Polyhexian.

Jazz grinned. “I love you too, so you better get better,” he said and kissed Prowl.  
::Not gonna leave you.::

Prowl pushed himself against the restraints to get more of the kiss, freeing a hand to pull Jazz closer. Jazz moved closer.

“Perhaps I should just put you two in isolation, so you don't hurt each other in your expressions of love,” Ratchet said.

Prowl broke the kiss, trembling as the virus claimed 98.7% of his battle computer and started to gain access to his core memory modules. 

Jazz frowned watching Prowl and just picked up the instrument starting a song he had found listening to the radio. “I will say I love you when you're not listening,” he sang. “How long can we keep this up, up, up?”

Prowl watched Jazz, listening intently to his voice. Normally he would be running a check on the human internet while listening, but he just listened, focused on the beautiful singing voice in a trance. 

Jazz switched to another song. “Keep cool, stay young, I'm just having my fun with the lessons in love,” he sang smiling at Prowl.

Ratchet watched Prowl’s readings and liked at Jazz. ::How long do you think you can keep singing for? You're affecting him.... in a positive way. He appears to be stabilizing and the virus has currently ceased attempting to access his memory,:: he told Jazz.

::So a captive audience. Could keep this up for quite awhile,:: Jazz said at the bridge of a song. He kept strumming the instrument.

::Your favorite kind of audience,:: Ratchet quipped with a grin. 

Jazz chuckled now started another song. “I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. We never know when we're gonna run out of time.” He sang.

“Jazz.... are you just singing for me?” Prowl asked. 

Jazz smiled and nodded continuing his little private concert for Prowl and well Ratchet.

“D’you mean the words though???” Prowl asked. 

“Cause of all of me loves all of you,” Jazz sang switching songs a bit early.

Prowl reached out unthinking and touched Jazz’ hand. 

Jazz stopped, smiling. “Glad to hear you talking a bit normally,” he said reaching out to touch Prowl's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> John Legend "All of Me"  
> Christina Perri featuring Jason Mraz "Distance"  
> Meghan Trainor "Love you Like I'm Gonna Lose You"  
> And Neon Trees "Lessons in Love"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains interfacing. Warning to those of you who find that triggering.

::Do you want a room in isolation? Or is this alright?:: Ratchet asked. 

::isolation might be good. Not gonna want him to run from me,:: Jazz said, teasing a bit as he looked at Prowl.

Prowl leaned into Jazz’ hand, the broken optic sparking slightly as he was forcing himself to not cry in front of Jazz.

“Ratchet maybe see about that optic,” Jazz said taking Prowl's hands. “You can cry, love. I ain't gonna think badly of ya for it.” Prowl squeezed Jazz’ hands. 

Ratchet examined the optic, making a face as he figured what he would need. He might be able to replace and repair he figured.

“Remove it?” Prowl asked, having to look at the medic

“So I could look at it more and figure out whether to repair or replace it, I suppose,” Ratchet said moving to numb the area before severing the last few wires to pull it out.

Prowl couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of fingers so close to his face. When the optic was pulled out, he nearly crushed Jazz’ hand. Jazz leaned close rubbing his cheek against Prowl's.

“Must be quite an ugly sight now,” Prowl murmured.

“No it's beautiful,” Jazz said. “Since you're online.”

Ratchet started undoing the restraints so he could move prowl to an isolation room. Prowl squirmed free and quickly off the berth.

Jazz followed, smiling. Prowl clung close to him. Ratchet led them to the isolation room letting them go in.

Prowl stood at the entrance of the isolation room, not wanting to go inside.

“It's for your own good. I'll be in there with you,” Jazz said. Prowl watched him. Jazz sat down on the medberth.

Prowl finally stepped inside, only to join his good friend. 

“Let me know if you need anything or if something is happening,” Ratchet said and locked the door as the computer continued to monitor Prowl.

Prowl moved beside Jazz, sitting beside him on the medberth and putting his hand over Jazz’ hand.

“So what do we want to do?” Jazz asked grinning, as Prowl twined his fingers with his. “Shall sing to ya some more or we can talk.”

Prowl invaded Jazz’ personal space some more, leaning his helm on the other mech’s hood. Jazz smiled patting Prowl on the top of the helm. The tactician remained quiet, save for a soft hum from his engine, as he savoured the presence of his friend which was negating the gripping anxiety attempting to build inside of him.

Jazz let his hand wander as he massaged his dear friend, feeling the rough edge where Prowl's chevron had been cut.

“I don’t wish to lose myself to this virus,” Prowl said softly, referring to how the virus had been attempting to overwrite his primary memory modules.

“And I don't want to lose you either,” Jazz said. “This is nice having you here, having told you how I feel and know you feel the same way.” Prowl turned his helm to look up at Jazz.

Jazz leaned down to kiss Prowl, as the tactician reached a hand up to hold Jazz’ cheek. Jazz nuzzled his face into the hand. He laid down, pulling Prowl on top of him, smiling up.

Prowl was startled for a brief moment, but quickly resettled himself atop his friend

“How are you doing?” Jazz asked and Prowl leaned down to kiss him again. Jazz returned the kiss licking at Prowl's lips, as the other opened his mouth to the probing glossa. Jazz tasted Prowl's mouth slowly claiming him.

Prowl clutched to Jazz’ upper arms with his hands as the virus started ramping up his internal temperature, along with the kiss.

::you okay, Prowler?:: Jazz asked feeling Prowl grasping his arms.

::Hot... feel hot....:: Prowl said, opening his vents to let the hot air escape and try to pull in cool air.

Jazz smiled. ::yeah you do feel a bit warm,:: he said trying to think how he could help his friend. ::maybe removing your armor might cool you off.::

Prowl shivered at the very personal idea of stripping to his protoform in front of Jazz. But this was Jazz, he loved Jazz. Didn’t he? 

“It's just me, Prowl and I can help if you want me too,” Jazz said.

The answer to Jazz’ question came in the sound of several latches clicking and popping, as Prowl stood up and unlatched his armor.’ Jazz moved to remove the back and chest armor, running his hand down Prowl's chest, the tactician shivered and moved close to Jazz.

“Is that better?” Jazz asked and kissed Prowl.

Prowl pushed Jazz to the berth again, returning the kiss. Jazz smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist to hold him close. He moved his hands down feeling Prowl's aft.

Prowl rubbed his interface area over Jazz’ interface, whimpering into the kiss.

::so how shall we do it?:: Jazz asked getting the message.

Prowl broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Jazz’ neck cables, making incomprehensible noises there as his interface panel opened, his spike pressing against Jazz’ panel.

Jazz rubbed his hand on Prowl's helm, and opened his interface panel. ::go ahead and take me,:: he said.

Prowl wriggled around until he could feel his spike rubbing over Jazz’ valve entrance and pushed himself inside. Jazz moaned, feeling Prowl’s spike inside him.

Prowl rested atop Jazz, then pushed himself up to look down at Jazz. Jazz grinned at him. “It's okay,” he said moving around to take more of Prowl's spike in him.

Prowl pushed himself up some more and pulled nearly out of Jazz, pausing for a moment before thrusting back into him. Jazz groaned.

Prowl rocked in and out of Jazz, leisurely, not actively chasing an overload at the time. His processor was still foggy and muddled from the virus claiming his battle computer, and the heat in his systems.

Jazz smiled up at him enjoying it, watching Prowl without his armor.

Prowl leaned down to kiss Jazz again, softly brushing their lips together and pulling away.

“Feeling better?” Jazz asked looking up at Prowl.

Prowl panted suddenly as he felt another blush of heat rising through him and he dropped from his hands to his forearms, suddenly focused on thrusting harder and faster into Jazz’ valve.

Jazz moaned and groaned with the harder and faster thrusts, wondering if his asking had done something either to Prowl or the virus that was still inside him.

Prowl continued the rough pace for a few more minutes until he suddenly thrust in one last hard time, holding himself still as transfluids spilled into Jazz’ valve.

Jazz smiled and sighed, feeling the warmth fill him.

Prowl collapsed on top of Jazz, exhausted now. Jazz smiled rubbing his friends back and doorwings carefully. “You rest and recharge, Prowl,” Jazz said and groaned.

Prowl groaned softly in affirmation and let himself fall into recharge.

Jazz lay back holding Prowl close to him. After awhile he closed his optics drifting into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet came by the isolation cell and looked inside. He entered the code, allowing himself in and gently tapped Jazz on the shoulder.

Jazz opened an optic. “hey doc bot,” he said with a smile.

“Normally this would not be any of my interest, but considering he is infected with a virus..... did you two interface?” Ratchet asked.

“Well...yeah,” Jazz replied.

Ratchet hrmphed and unhooked Prowl from the monitoring equipment, “Open your medical access panel,” he told Jazz.

Jazz opened the panel and the medic plugged the cable into the saboteur and started the scan on him. 

After several moments when the scan completed, Ratchet turned to look at the computer. “You’re clean. Your firewalls held up. No more interfacing until Prowl is clean and back to normal – or I will weld your interface panel shut.”

“Yes, Ratchet,” Jazz said swallowing.

Ratchet unplugged the cord from Jazz’ port. “Continue whatever else it was that you were doing to keep Prowl calm,” he said. 

“Right, singing and talking to him,” Jazz said.

One of Prowl’s doorwings moved and he lifted his helm, wearily looking up at Jazz.

“Just talking to Ratchet, Prowler,” Jazz said smiling at his dear friend.

“Is... important?” Prowl asked, trying to focus.

“Well he says no more interfacing till you're better,” Jazz said. “I'm happy just holding you and singing.”

“Mm,” Prowl muttered, resting his helm on Jazz again.

* * *

Many hours later, Prowl woke again, lifting his helm from Jazz’ chest. He looked down at the sleeping face below him as his processor filled in the details of their interfacing. 

Jazz opened an optic and saw Prowl. “Hello Prowler, how you feeling?” He asked opening the other optic.

“Did I.... we... interface?” Prowl asked. “Yes of course we did... I did not force you did I? The virus...!!” He leapt off Jazz and the berth, scared.

“Ratchet says I'm in the clear,” Jazz said watching Prowl. “Calm down. You didn't force me, Prowl.”

Prowl held his face in his hands so only visible was his chevron, “Curse this virus to the pit,” he muttered. 

Jazz hopped off the medberth walking around Prowl slowly, grinning. “Oh it's not so bad. You said you loved me and I said the same. I sang to you, you liked that remember.”

Prowl looked between his fingers, clearly glaring at Jazz. “This virus is disabling my tacnet and sending data back to him! Not to mention crippling processor aches!”

Jazz frowned and made a loud sigh. “Ratchet, I think I'm ready to leave if he ain't gonna calm down,” he called.

Prowl spun around, away from Jazz and sat down on the berth, doorwings flicking in irritation. 

Ratchet arrived opening the door with his code. “Giving up that soon or is he just getting on your wires?” He asked looking at the pair and scanning Prowl.

Prowl looked at Ratchet. “For the moment I feel fine. What is the progress on the antivirus?”

“Slow,” Ratchet said. “Jazzs singing did seem to have a good effect on it.”

Prowl nodded and stood up again. 

Jazz turned around picking up his instrument, contemplating a song or leaving.

Prowl accessed a song he had heard the humans’ radio playing recently. Instead of attempting to sing the song, he recited the first few lines of the song, “What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down...”

Jazz looked at Prowl, not sure what to make of this. “Want me to stay?

“It is lyrics from a song. Do you have this one?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah one of the ones I sang to you yesterday,” Jazz said.

“As illogical as the idea is, it seems as though the artist knew us,” Prowl said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jazz said with a smile back. He strummed the music for the song.

“Thank you. I do enjoy your singing,” Prowl said.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Jazz said.

“Staying or going?” Ratchet asked.

“Staying,” Jazz said.


End file.
